


PODFIC Who's (not) your daddy?

by fuzzyhamish



Series: PODFICS of Steve, Tony and Dodger the dog [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Streaming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dodger is their child but tony doesnt want to accept it, less than 5 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: PODFICS of Steve, Tony and Dodger the dog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Found!





	PODFIC Who's (not) your daddy?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [who's (not) your daddy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637363) by [brucewaynery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery). 



<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1quwPjYhCrkArGKfAYgnraI2glpxZqzLU/view?usp=sharing>

Enjoy! Please leave a comment and share! 


End file.
